Halloween:  The Curse Revealed
by ConnectTheDots128
Summary: Melanie Cade: the daughter of Michael Myers kept secret for nineteen years, moves back to her mother’s hometown of Haddonfield, where she is terrorized by Michael and the Curse of Thorn.  Will she be able to fight her father?Or will the curse consume her?


**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! This is probably my very first serious Fanfic ever written, and honestly, I've been working hard on it to make it the best that I can. I may have a few problems with advanced grammar, so if you'd like, you can give suggestions or correct me anytime you want! Critiques are welcome!The first chapter may seem to most very fast pace. It's a flashback scene to 1987, where seventeen year old Amber Cade (OC) is raped (if anyone is uncomfortable with rape content, please avoid reading this. However, the suggestions are subtle and suggestive). As a future reference to prevent confusion, Amber Cade is the young mother of Melanie Cade (OC). This chapter is going to be a tad speedy, but after that everything will fall correctly in place…

Alright, enough of my blabbering. Please enjoy, and R&R to your heart's content.

**Halloween: The Curse Revealed**

Chapter One

_Haddonfield, Illinois  
October 31st, 1987_

"I'll be back at eleven, don't worry!" Her mother nodded with slight dismay, thinking that her daughter would not make it home in one piece by the end of the night. "You better, it's Halloween and I'm not in the mood for finding you at my doorstep drenched in blood." She stared at her mother for a moment, giving her a sarcastic grin. "Mom, you are honestly afraid the _boogieman_ is going to come after me?" Mrs. Cade shook her head. "Amber, you've heard the stories and you've seen the news. You know for a fact that Michael Myers once murdered some kids here a few years back." "I'll be fine mom, I said don't worry." Mrs. Cade sighed and brushed back a strand of light brown hair out of her daughter's face. "I just want you to be safe, okay?" Amber rolled her sky blue eyes at her mother, and they hugged each other tightly. She grabbed her worn-out, grey denim jacket, and headed out on the streets of Haddonfield.

It was fairly cold outside, but the coldness was not harsh enough for Amber to wear the jacket. Most of the children that were out trick-or-treating earlier finally went in for the night, and all Amber could see walking down the town's empty streets were a couple kids around her age.

The sound of her shoes clicked loudly as each heel echoed off the concrete with every step. In the back of her mind she grew uneasy, but her intentions were to feel fear when she walked alone in the middle of the night. As Amber continued step by step, one of the street lights above her suddenly popped and blew out. After the moment it happened, her heart skipped a beat and she dropped her coat on the sidewalk in front of her. She quickly picked up the jacket and brushed off the thin layer of dirt that covered it. Amber gulped deep within her throat when she looked around her neighborhood that was almost completely hidden in darkness. And in that moment, she felt a powerful force shove her entire body face first into the cold, hard ground.

Amber was struggling with all of her might to set herself free. The intense pressure she felt above her was the most powerful force she had ever felt. The harder she tried to get up, the more she was pushed deeper into the ground. Amber had no idea what this force appeared to be; she could not tell if it was a man, a woman, an animal or even human. She desperately tried to call for help, but her screams were silenced from the massive amount of dirt being shoved quickly into her mouth.

Her body began to go into shock, and what Amber felt at that moment almost felt like being comatose; she could not move or speak for the life of her. She then felt something dig under her stomach, and it flipped her over on her back. She widened her eyes in fear; once she had stared into a white, expressionless mask with nothing but pure darkness to shield her attacker's eyes. Amber started to breathe heavily as she was picked up from the ground and carried to a parked car just across the street. The handle to one of the back doors was ripped clean from the vehicle, and the door was opened to reveal the back seat. Amber was viciously thrown into the car, and again she felt the immense force of her attacker's hands hold her down. Her wrists were pinned together in front of her with only one hand, and her attacker's free hand ferociously tore off her skirt from her body and simply threw it aside. Amber began to sob hysterically when she felt him instantly enter her body, and in only a few brutal thrusts he finished, leaving her mentally paralyzed without looking back.

Amber stumbled out of the car shortly after, her entire body from the waist down drained of her strength. Sobbing uncontrollably, she dragged herself home with the energy that she had left in her weakened body. Finally reaching the door, she turned the knob and let herself inside, collapsing on the marble floor. Mr. and Mrs. Cade instantly saw her, and rushed to her side. "My God Amber, what happened?!" Mrs. Cade began to cry alongside her daughter. Amber sat up from the floor trying to speak, but her words were broken from deep sobs. "I tried so hard to get away… but he was too strong…" The sobs prevented her from finishing her words. Mr. Cade caressed his daughter's cheek, confused. "Honey, we don't understand." Amber bit her lip as hot tears streamed down her pink cheeks. "He raped me, Daddy."

Amber and her parents went to the local Haddonfield Police Department the next morning, where they told the police the troubling news. One of the officers stared at the family, almost in a sarcastic manner. "So, your daughter over here believes that Michael Myers raped her?" Mrs. Cade alarmingly looked at her daughter, trying to find a way to connect with her. "Yes, that is what she claims Officer Davis." The policeman got up from his seat and crossed his arms, giving Amber a stern stare. "You know, there are creeps out there who tend to dress up like this Michael Myers character and go crazy." Amber immediately shook her head. "You don't understand, I have never-" Officer Davis instantly cut her off. "Ms. Cade, trust me. Myers is dead and nowhere to be found. He's been out of Haddonfield's sight for awhile now; about nine years I believe, and I honestly don't think he is ever going to come back." Amber slightly lowered her head in disbelief. For the rest of the hour, the Cades went over records and questioning, finally being released at noon. "Spent the whole damn morning in that place." Mr. Cade scrunched his nose when the bright afternoon sun glared in his eyes. Mrs. Cade sighed at her irritated husband as she unlocked the car. "Well, you did it for Amber didn't you? Nothing is more important than knowing your daughter wasn't killed last night! What would you have done if we weren't here anyway?" Mr. Cade kept silent. "Exactly."

Three weeks later, the Cades went to a family get-together and drove home that evening. Mrs. Cade drove while Mr. Cade sat in the front and Amber in the back. Amber's father twisted himself around to make eye contact with his daughter. "Are you okay, honey?" Amber looked up at her father and subtly smiled, concealing the sorrow within her frozen eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay." They finally reached home and got out of the nineteen-eighty-one burgundy Skylark, but Amber quickly stopped her mother as her father went inside the house. "Mom, there's something I have to tell you." Mrs. Cade began to search through her daughter's eyes. "What's wrong Amber?" Amber knew exactly what she wanted to tell her, and did not hesitate to speak. "I'm pregnant."

Her mother's eyes widened with shock. "I wanted to tell you earlier but- I've decided that I'm going to keep the baby." Mrs. Cade smiled warmly. She accepted the fact that it was her daughter's decision and hers alone to keep the child. All she could do was simply embrace Amber and cry for her.


End file.
